


Two of a Kind

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Cute, Cuties, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Nazis, Other, Parseltongue, Post-Deathly Hallows, Sad, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, WWII, friends - Freeform, like long down the road, tom riddle is a git
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari and Death make a plan to send her back to Tom's childhood with her memories locked and set to slowly come out as time passes. Hari Potter, now Harlinas Selwyn, will lead Tom Riddle into a better future. Hopefully she'll stop the mass murdering along the way. And if she doesn't... she can go back and try again. A/N: MoD-Fem-Harry. Tomarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time travel. Like, there will be repeated abuse of the power of being the Mistress of Death and time traveling. Just saying.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Hari would allow herself to be killed, if only to protect everyone. The Resurrection Stone weighed heavily in her hand as she walked. She slipped it into her pocket, unable to part with the vision of her family surrounding her. They were her strength and were the reason she was able to walk to her death with her head held high.

* * *

The warm, white dress she'd requested from the odd place was soft against her skin. It brushed her toes, its long, belled sleeves almost the same length. The high collar reminded her of the dress Cho wore to the Yule Ball back in her fourth year.

It was nice.

Dumbledore had departed already, dissipating into the white mist around them, leaving her sitting on a long bench, considering the train before her.

He said the train would take her 'on'. Where exactly would that 'on' go though? Did she have control over where it went?

" **Of course you do.** "

Hari flinched at the sudden booming voice echoing around her. It wasn't masculine but not exactly feminine. Yet it held power and resonated deep within her, making her entire skeleton shake. A cold shiver worked down her back and she looked around, coming face to jaw with a creature of unknown origin.

It was skeletal, garbed in a black cloak much like a Dementor would be, but there was no inhuman chill accompanying this creature. It didn't have eyes, simply two dark spaces, void of all life or energy.

Without having to be told, she knew who this was.

"Death."

The spinal column, connected to the skull, dipped in an unnatural wave.

" **You have been touched by Death three times in yet have been saved by Life. No creature has ever managed such a feat.** "

"Three times?"

Death gave another creepy nod. " **My curse hit you when you were made an orphan. The Phoenix took you from my grasp in your Chamber. You have just walked into my arms, but this time as more than you were the former times.** "

"I-I don't under-"

" **You were merely a mortal with extreme luck, before. This time you fulfilled the right of your bloodline and managed to collect three artifacts that elevated your existence.** "

Three artifacts…  _no_.

"I only had two."

If a skeleton could smile, she was sure Death was grinning.

" **Not true. Dumbledore won the wand, young Malfoy disarmed him. Who disarmed Malfoy?** "

"But the stone wasn't mine."

" **No, the stone belonged to Riddle, but he defiled it. I made certain that should the original possessors of my powers abuse them, the items would change ownership to the nearest Peverell relation. As you and Riddle are the only two left, he forfeited ownership to you.**

**And that makes you Master of Death. You collected the Hallows, but not out of greed. Not even out of convenience. One was your birthright, another was your right by conquest, and the last was yours by forfeit. You walked to your end willingly and accepted it. That is what makes you my Master.**

**As Master of Death, you have abilities that others will never possess. What you do with them is solely based on you.** "

Hari, still sitting on the bench, looked toward the train that was easily sitting, waiting for her to make a decision.

So she'd become the Master of Death somehow. More like Mistress but… really. She didn't want it, didn't need it, and yet it happened. The world had a funny way of going about fucking her life over.

"So, what should I do?"

Death took the space beside her and hummed… without vocal cords she realized. How was Death talking at all?

" **You could go forward in time, back in time, to the present, to the Afterlife, it all depends on what you want.** "

Her head snapped around, " _'Back in time'_?"

" **Indeed. Where you wish to go is where the train will take you.** "

"And what kind of control would I have while there?"

" **As the Master, I'm sorry, _Mistress_ of Death, you can choose when you will die and when others die. You can stop me from collecting the souls of the deceased and force them to return to their temples, where they will reanimate themselves. You can make use of my knowledge at any moment. And as I am Death and you are my Mistress, you have the power to give me orders and I would have to follow them.** "

That right there… was suspicious.

"Why would you allow someone any kind of control over you?"

" **I never actually thought someone would manage to be so selfless and self-sacrificing that they'd become my Master or Mistress. Though since it's you, I don't feel so foolish.** "

"And you would just let a kid like me order you around?"

" **You never really got to be a child, though.** "

True. Her childhood was full of hardship and bullying and no friends.

"I wish I could have."

" **Why not do so?** " suggested Death, gesturing to the train.

She could be a child? "Do you mean like time travel and age reversal?"

" **Yes. You choose when to go, where you'd like to be, how old you would be, magical skill, memory. Anything, and it will be done.** "

Hari shifted, giving Death all of her attention. "But would it really be a childhood if I know everything already?"

" **That depends on what you wish to remember and how your memories would return to you.** "

She could finally have a life free of the Dursleys! "But wouldn't I erase my future existence if I were to time travel to the past? If I mess up one thing, my parents might not be born."

" **I am Death.** "

"Yeah."

" **I am the only constant being in existence.** "

"Yeah?"

" **I can do anything.** "

"So, you'd give me new parents? Would I look different? Can I still look the same but be less emaciated?"

" **You can be what you want, Mistress.** "

"What about the magical world? If I go to the past, would Tom still become a Dark Lord bent on destroying everything?"

" **That also depends on how you'd treat him if you went to him. He never had friends, remember that. Had he had someone who cared, perhaps he'd have been different. He was an orphan just like you. And you have to realize that he never knew his mother took advantage of his father.** "

"Huh?"

" **He did not know that Merope forced Tom Sr. into a relationship. Love Potions are an abomination because they take one's will away from them. I believe your former Head of House one referred to them as 'Rape Juice'. Had Tom Sr. been magical, Merope could have been charged with Line Theft, among other things.** "

She'd never considered that before. And Tom… never knew.

No wonder he was so messed up in the head.

"But Dumbledore said that being born under forced love means that Tom can't comprehend love or feel it."

Death was simply a skeleton wrapped in darkness, but she swore she was getting a look of utter disbelief. She could even feel it around them. Him questioning her sanity.

" **You place faith in the words of the man who led you to your death without telling you?** " Death scoffed. " **Dumbledore is not always right. He merely guessed. Dumbledore is simply a man and his understanding of the world is miniscule compared to mine. Tom Riddle is repellant to love. It is a curse. A curse that no one has ever been able to break. In order to break it, he must first genuinely care about someone other than himself. The person he cares for must then return his feelings. From there, Tom will be able to evolve emotionally.** "

Hari considered it all. "Would he still become a Dark Lord?"

" **Heh. You mortals and your ridiculous classifications of magic. Dumbledore was your Light Lord but he let you grow up to be murdered. He left you with horrible humans all for the 'greater good'. He abandoned you when you needed a firm guide. Tell me, are you so certain that he's that good of a person. Some of his decisions have resulted in horrible things and ruined many lives.** "

"But-"

" **Not everything is in black and white, Mistress. You condemn Tom Riddle for his chosen path and the magic he wields but you had no issue in using his favorite curse on a man, not even five hours ago, all because he spat at your former Head of House. You also used another Unforgivable repeatedly over the last few months and have used various forms of Dark Magic to aid your cause. Tell me, are you a bad person?** "

"I-I guess not. I don't think so."

" **Dark Lord and Light Lord are simply titles to those to reign highest over specific branches of magic. That's it. Their actions are what define them and I'm not sorry to say that Dumbledore is in no way, better than Riddle.** "

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Hari finally asked. "Do you think I could prevent Tom from becoming a mass murderer?"

" **You have an infinite amount of chances to try should you ever fail.** "

That worked.

"I'd like to go to Tom's childhood, where both of us are ten. We'll get to know each other before Hogwarts. I want to remember the treatment I received at my relatives, though maybe changed a little to fit the time period. I'd like my full memory to come to me in dream form and maybe certain things at Hogwarts will jog it further. I'd prefer it if I could use my magic like Tom can. Wandless and nonverbal had seemed to be his strength. Am I still a Parselmouth?"

" **Yes. Your core adapted to the ability during a time where it was still maturing, allowing you to retain it once the Horcrux was destroyed.** "

"I'd like that too. I don't want to be naive. I want to understand the harsh reality of the world. The world is at war after all and I don't want to be one of the children who take smiles and lies at face value. I'd like it if my more Slytherin qualities were sharper. Had I embraced them earlier, things would have been so much easier so I figure using them early on will save me trouble."

" **Is that all?** "

"I should… get my memories completely before my fifteenth birthday. And while I don't care about blood status, being Muggleborn will not help me at all. I'd also like to have memories of the parents you choose for me, using magic around me so I can lie to Tom as an excuse for why I know things I shouldn't. And if you could, maybe guide me from doing stupid things, even if you have to pretend to be my conscience?"

Death stood, rattling a little under its cloak.

" **When you are ready, you may board the train.** "

Hari allowed herself a moment to think. If she got on the train, she'd not see her friends for a really long time. Possibly never. But this wasn't just about her feelings. This would be better for everyone if Tom didn't end up being a mass murdering psychopath.

Haru had walked to her death knowing in her heart that she'd never see her friends again. And while she had a chance to go back and finish everything, the loss was already too great to bear. But maybe she could prevent a good number of those losses if she went back and helped Tom.

And Death did say she had an infinite amount of chances if she ever made a mistake.

Resolved, Hari stood and stepped toward the train. Once she stepped through the door, she glanced back, seeing the eyeless, skeletal face staring at her.

" **I'll will be with you, Harlinas Salacia Selwyn.** "

The door closed before she could enquire on the name she'd been given and the train was moving. But unlike the Hogwarts Express, which always built up its speed, the train shot right off, pulling her off her feet. She crashed to the floor of the corridor as bright whiteness bled through the windows. While they weren't visibly passing anything, the train was moving so fast and jerking about so roughly, she could gain any bearing.

And then suddenly, white was all she saw.

* * *

Tom Riddle knew something was different the moment he entered the mess hall that morning. The children, usually such droll things not worthy of his time, were whispering excitedly. He heard snippets and immediately found himself uninterested. A new child had come to the orphanage.

Children came often, what with the beginnings of war on the horizon and people mysteriously disappearing, it wasn't a shock.

Tom was annoyed that the children were already fighting over who would be her friend first. Some of the older boys were sniggering at their tables and talking about 'stealing a kiss' from the girl.

Tom's nose wrinkled in disgust. Who'd want to press their lips to any of these little brats? He still didn't fully understand what adults liked about kissing. It was like an infestation of each other and the thought disgusted him almost as much as the children in the orphanage did.

The doors to the mess hall opened suddenly and Mrs. Cole - a vile woman that despised Tom fiercely - walked in, glaring at all of them, though her eyes did linger on Tom for a few seconds longer than anyone else.

"We have a new arrival. She is not new to the life of an orphan, but her guardians were recently attacked by the Nazis and she is now alone. Do your best to make her feel welcomed and no funny business," she ordered, aiming that last bit at Tom of course.

The older woman stepped aside and in walked a young girl about Tom's age. Murmurings began instantly and Tom took in her appearance almost greedily. She was different, it was easy to notice. Much like Tom, she had a level of attractiveness that the other children didn't have. Something about her drew attention and kept it, much like with Tom.

She had waist length, black hair that possessed just the slightest wave toward the very end where the tips curled upward. Unlike most of the girls in the orphanage who had their hair pulled back in respective styles and fringes, this girl's was flowing freely and no hair obstructed her face. Her face was shaped nicely, though with obvious baby fat around the cheeks. Not too much though. She was thin and pale and the contrast her skin made with her hair was… nice in a way.

But the most memorable thing about her… were her eyes. Tom had never seen a shade of green like that before. When he looked away, the color still lingered in his point of view and did not go away until he blinked a few times. But no one else was looking away, he noticed.

The girl gave a small curtsy, though no expression flitted across her face. She turned and thanked the Head Matron in a soft voice that for all intents and purposes, was charming. A glance around showed that indeed, everyone but Tom was charmed. He wondered what it was about her that made them all so… vacuous.

Sure she was pretty… much better than any of the goldfish in the orphanage, but he didn't see how that mattered at all.

Or maybe it was the prettiness of her face that made people look like fools. A slight innocence about her that called for attention perhaps?

He sat at his own table, pondering this new development.

She bore some watching.

* * *

Harlinas secluded herself from the other children. They weren't magical and would never understand her. She just had to wait until her Hogwarts letter arrived. She wouldn't be able to do anything until then. It was better that way.

But the children were nosy and picky and they wanted to touch her all the time. She was tempted to use Wish Magic to play some harmless practical jokes on them, but decided against it. It wouldn't be smart. Strange things happening when a new child joins their orphanage… they'd obviously think it was her and she knew that Muggles were a superstitious lot.

It was summertime, allowing her to get acquainted with the area without stress of Muggle schooling. She hated Muggle schools. So boring. Every girl expected to act a certain way and be dainty little creatures always in need of a man's aid.

The last class she took had advised young girls to not try to jump over puddles but to wait patiently for a proper young man to lay down his jacket.

Harlinas obviously did not see the point. He received a dirty jacket for no reason at all because she could seriously just walk around the puddle. Why did she have to wait at all? It was a waste of time and more important things could be done.

Having spoken to all of the children at least once, she concluded that she didn't like any of them. Not even the one she dreamed about, though he was much more tolerable than the others.

Tom Riddle. Her dreams told her that he was important to her, for some reason. Dreams meant a lot in magic. She never got to learn what, but she wasn't going to ignore them, especially since she dreamed about him before meeting him.

He was arrogant to an extent and believed himself to be better than everyone. From what she saw, before she came along, he was. However just because it was truth did not mean he needed to act like such a prat. It was very rude and the contemptuous sneer he sent her way when he saw her conversing lightly with Billy Stubbs, was enough to put her off to him.

Though she had learned that everyone hated him and he was friendless. They called him a 'freak' much like her former guardians had called her, simply for being better than them. So she could understand his dislike to a point, but that didn't mean he had to be a git about it.

Harlinas had decided to no longer associate with Billy though because the chubby little boy was too much like Dudley and she did not like bullies. Also, he landed himself on her list of Most Annoying when he allowed himself to be coerced by the older boys into stealing a kiss from her.

First of all, she did not want to be kissed, that was for grown ups. Second, he was annoying and had no business putting his hands on her anywhere. Third, 'stealing a kiss' was a violation of privacy and half the time was non-consensual. She did not approve and immediately set to showing him how. A slap on the face and a stomp on the foot and away she went, leaving the boy bent over, clutching his face and foot.

Harlinas frowned at the dull brown color of her standard dress. How she'd love to turn it green. But these were Muggles and she wouldn't be able to Confound them into believing anything she wanted. Wish Magic didn't work like that.

She stood, gathering her book and setting off for the orphanage where it should be around supper time. She crossed the yard and rounded the corner, only to come face to back with someone. Luckily, she managed to stop before colliding with them, but what she saw made her gape.

The boy - definitely a boy because girls weren't allowed to wear the grey uniform for boys - was holding a small serpent in his hand and was speaking to it. In Parseltongue!

§ _ **Tom, you have company,**_ § hissed the serpent.

Tom whirled around, looking worried. But Harlinas wasn't looking at him though. She was staring at the snake in his hand that he was attempting to hide. She reached out, stopping him from hiding it and ignoring the flinch when she made physical contact with his skin.

She smiled brightly, removing the serpent from his hand gently and cradled it to her chest. § _ **Hello, lovely,**_ § she greeted.

Both Tom and the snake reared back slightly, though the snake was much more excited. § _ **You Speak!**_ §

§ _ **Yes, I do.**_ §

She then looked to Tom, seeing him in a new light. "That's why I dreamed about you. You're like me."

"What?" he sneered, already glaring at her.

"We're magic."

And so changed their relationship.

* * *

** A/N: First is done! **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other Tomarry and Harrymort fics. I've got a lot. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlinas educates Tom on what she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad everyone liked the first chapter!
> 
> I updated a bunch of fics. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don't own Harry Potter. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

* * *

"Magic?"

"Yes."

"What I can do… is magic?"

"Yes."

Tom's eyes narrowed, "Why should I believe you?"

"Tom, we're speaking to a serpent. No one else you know can do it, can they?"

Tom frowned, "No."

"That's because it's a magical language and very few people can speak it. Even among magicals it's rare."

"But that doesn't explain anythi-"

Harlinas looked around, finding a stray leaf on the ground. With intense focus, she wished for it to come closer so that she may grasp it. The leaf wiggled a few times, before lifting of the ground and slowly floating over to them. Tom had stopped his ranting in order to watch as the green leaf slid perfectly into her hand.

She looked up, triumphant.

"Stray wind," he sneered.

"Merlin, you are a pain in the arse, aren't you?"

Glaring at the leaf, she forced it to catch fire when there was absolutely no way it could have and therefore Tom had nothing to counter her claims with. She released the stem as it burned right up, leaving nothing behind in its wake.

"Happy now?"

Tom looked more than excited. He actually seemed a bit obsessed, latching into her free hand and shoving his way into her personal space. "Tell me what you know!"

"Excuse _you_?"

He blinked a few times before pulling back slightly and fixing her with an incredibly charming smile. "Please, Miss Selwyn, tell me about magic?"

She sent him a wry smirk, "If I wasn't already aware of you, I might have fallen for that."

His charming smile disappeared instantly, replaced by a sneer.

"Luckily for you, this revelation is very important and cannot go on. We must speak."

She deposited the snake back into his hands and continued on toward the building, looking back once to enquire if he was coming. He was beside her immediately, watching her closely as they entered the orphanage.

* * *

Tom was no longer allowed to share rooms with people. Not after what happened to the boys in the last room he shared. Though it seemed unfair to some, everyone kept quiet over him having his own room because no one wanted to share with him in the first place.

Tom sat on his bed, waiting for the girl - Harlinas Selwyn, an odd name - to come and explain more to him. It was already past curfew and he should obviously be in bed, but Tom rarely ever followed the rules set by Mrs. Cole because she wasn't worthy of his respect.

His door opened, lacking the creak it usually made when forced to move. He watched curiously as nothing stood in his doorway. But that was impossible as something had to have turned the knob and opened the door. But there wasn't a soul in sight.

Tom jumped back when the empty space in his doorway was suddenly filled with Harlinas Selwyn, who was holding a finger to her lips. She closed the door, still not making a sound, and stepped further into the room.

"You don't realize how many of the kids here sneak out at night. Billy Stubbs was in the kitchen trying to filch some sweets, and Frederick Mallory was sitting outside my neighbor's door, whispering about unrepeatable things."

She looked disgusted and Tom didn't need imagination to think of what the boy was saying. He was a rather… disgusting thing.

She seated herself at his desk chair, still dressed in the required uniform.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," he said without having to think about it.

"Well, we don't have time for everything, but we have time before we go to Hogwarts, so it's okay."

"Hogwarts?"

"It's the British magical school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I believe the motto is **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus** , which is Latin for 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon.'."

"What kind of motto is that?!"

She could understand his confusion.

"Good advice. Compared to Beauxbatons which has 'Reach Among Stars', it's life saving."

Tom stared for a moment, "There are real dragons?"

"Yes. Their hides are used to make clothing. Dragons are strongly resistant to magic naturally and clothing made of their skin is expensive but useful. The heartstrings of recently deceased dragons are used in wands. Their bones and fangs are good for making armor and used in protective measures."

"Why do you know all this? It… doesn't seem like something normal people would know?"

Harlinas flushed, looking away as she stuttered, "I-I liked dragons. I wanted a pet Fireball but mum had said that you couldn't keep dragons as pets, so I got the next best thing. A stuffed dragon that roared for me."

"But if it's not real, how did it roar?"

"Magic. They are charmed to imitate creatures."

"Oh."

"The portraits move."

Tom's eyes widened.

"The mirrors consult and give fashion advice."

Riddle's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Yes, most of us feel the same way. Only the really vain people like to have a mirror that constantly compliments them.

We have our own bank and Ministry."

"As in-"

"Laws and all. Beware, the bank is run by Goblins and I will tell you now, just because the Ministry labels them as inferior beings, they are not inferior. Truth be told, wizards and witches tend to become lazy because magic does everything for them. You'd be surprised how unhealthy many are simply because they don't move. Goblins are a warrior race and train like mad.

Goblins are sharp and have a bloody history with wizards. Entrusting the finances of the magical world to them was a 'leap in the direction of peace', or so my mother said. One day a disrespectful wizard will push the Goblins so far they'll declare war again.

However, my mother told me that if we are respectful to them, they'll return the sentiment and may be more inclined to help us with special endeavors in the future, for a much lower fee than others would get."

Tom thought on it. "Basically be nice and they'll be nice back?"

Harlinas winced, "Goblins don't do nice. They do respect and gold. Keep your wits about you and be respectful and they'll be more willing to hear you out. Goblins can make things happen for a certain price. My mother told me they're good enough to fool the law when it comes down to it.

Also, if anything you do or say could help them get gold back into circulation, you'll be treated as more of a priority than other, more 'respectable' people."

Tom nodded, "They have power and if you play your cards right, they will aid you for a price? Nothing is free after all."

"Exactly," agreed Harlinas. "Also, don't get in debt with them, they will never let you live it down. My mother always stressed that Goblins are horrible when someone owes a debt."

"You talk about your mother a lot. What about your father?"

Harlinas had to think on it. She couldn't remember him all that much. Work kept him away from the manor. "He was an Auror, Magical Law Enforcement. He couldn't be around much so mum taught me most of what I know."

"Tell me about that!"

Harlinas nodded, going into the detail of what she knew about Aurors. Her father having been one was enough for her to study up on it. And the fact that one day he might not come home and she needed to understand.

"I don't understand how the currency works. They're all prime numbers! How can 29 Knuts be 1 Sickle and 17 Sickles be 1 Galleon?"

The young witch had nothing to say because she had never understood it either.

Tom was pensive for several moments, before he eyed her curiously. "You know a lot. When exactly… did you lose them?"

She knew what he meant immediately. It wasn't hard to extrapolate given their line of discussion and the fact that she brought her parents up often. "Three years ago. And then…" she shuddered at the memory, "I was found by some horrid Muggles and they 'kindly took me in' to be their slave."

Tom's brows furrowed, "Muggles? And what do you mean, slave?"

Harlinas was no longer sitting primly in her seat, she'd pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them.

"It was… I was alone. Wandering. I- the European magical society is on the brink of war. Father spoke of it often. How a powerful wizard rose above and began a hunt. I don't know enough but father despised this man, not for the war itself, but for the fact that he 'dabbled in wrongful magic'. He wouldn't explain so I don't know. He styled himself as a Dark Lord.

Anyway, his followers were recruiting people all over, so while he's based out of Germany, he has people in every country spying and recruiting. One night the men came and as father was fighting them off, mother forced a Portkey - it moves you from one place to another in seconds - into my hands and I was left on a deserted road. I wandered for hours until this non-magical man found me."

She shivered, remembering Vernon.

"He was very rude and his sneered at my torn clothes and bloodied face and made nasty comments before forcing me into his automobile and threatening to hurt me. His wife was no better. While he resembled a walrus, she was a giraffe. The son was his father's miniature. And in return for food - when they actually decided to give me any - and lodging, I was their maid, though slave is a better word to describe it.

They'd gone on holiday and when the people came to repossess the house, they found me, cleaning it. All of these odd questions were asked and it was a right mess."

Tom was quiet, taking in her past and trying to piece it all together.

"What is a Muggle?"

"Non-magical human."

"What about the Ministry?"

He was dying to know everything and every second that she wasn't talking he was missing out on vital information!

"There are many divisions with the Ministry of Magic. Each country has a ministry of their own. The main heads are the International Confederation of Wizards, however. I don't know the current British Minister for Magic, sorry. We'll learn when we get our letters."

His entire being focused on those words. "'Letters'?"

She beamed, looking more excited than before, "For Hogwarts! We get to go to a magical school, which is considered one of the best in the world!"

A magical school with books, magic, and probably all kinds of things for him to learn!

But…

"We're orphans," he pointed out.

"The Ministry pays the fee for everyone. You only need money for school supplies. I'm the last of my family, so when we go shopping I can prove my identity to the Goblins and get money from my personal vault. There's a potion you can buy from them. Mum said it hurts a bit, but it'll show the families you're magically related to and which vaults you may possess. I think we'll find a vault for you."

"I'm not like you. I don't know my parents. My mother was… weak and pitiful. She died after naming me. My father never wanted me and I don't know who he is."

Harlinas smiled suddenly. "My family, the Selwyns, are Pureblooded aristocracy. We have always been sorted into Slytherin and Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. As the main Houses our family gravitated toward, we are taught from a young age, the traits respected by each House and each one someone possessed was meditated on."

"'Houses'?"

"Hogwarts has four Houses where the students are sorted in their first year and remain until they graduate. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the hard working, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, and Slytherin for the cunning. Ravenclaw values intelligence, wit, acceptance, wisdom, creativity, originality, and individualism. Slytherin promotes, cunning, cleverness, traditionalism, ambition, self-preservation, and fraternity. In my family, these traits are encouraged to a high degree. Slytherin is represented by a serpent and Ravenclaw holds an eagle."

"So?"

"Slytherin is one of the four Founders of Hogwarts, alongside Ravenclaw. Salazar Slytherin was well known for talking to snakes. It's an ability passed along his bloodline. I told you, it's rare. Few wizards in the world can still speak it if they aren't part creature. I can because my mother is Greek-Indian mix, and came from a small family that gained the ability from an Indian marriage two centuries back."

"So then…"

"You might be a descendant of Slytherin's and could have a vault. So we're going to see."

Tom might actually have money?

"Oh, but let me warn you," said Harlinas. "Some people these days are fools and because history texts have obscured the truth about Salazar Slytherin, many people assume that to be related to him, you're evil or on the path to it at least. Admitting it openly to anyone but a Slytherin while at Hogwarts, won't do you good. Don't tell anyone or that you[re a Parselmouth. Slytherin is unfortunately the most hated House because of prejudices that won't die. You'll be treated bad enough if you're sorted there."

"Why is Slytherin hated?"

Harlinas sighed and took Tom into what she knew from what her mother had taught her and all Tom could think, was that wizards were idiots.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK **

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlinas is different than Hari and so her reactions aren't the same. She's not a pushover nor forgiving, but Hari's conscience does affect her in this chapter.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**-I have joined the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition this season, so further updates may be sporadic until the competition ends!**

**-Thanks for reading the fic!**

* * *

"So… you can make animals do what you want them to?"

Tom was sitting in the dirt behind the orphanage, staring at a group of squirrels across the yard. Harlinas too was staring at them, because squirrels did not do flips over each other in such complicated patterns. It was a natural action on their part.

Tom did not look up as he affirmed her question. He simply kept staring at them. His concentration was almost solely focused on the small animals and he was trying to determine just how much of his will he could enforce over others. Animals had small minds and next to no willpower of their own, so forcing them to do as he wished wasn't difficult.

"I'm more in tune with plant life," Harlinas said, holding the bud of a flower out. Tom spared a small glance, which ended up becoming a blatant stare when it grew suddenly, the white petals full of thriving life and beauty.

"I used to do this with their flowerbeds."

He didn't need her to explain who _they_ were, they'd discussed her former living conditions at length quite some time ago. She had taken a shine to the garden and in order to keep herself from being abused too harshly, she used her magic nearly constantly on the plants in order to make sure _she_ won the community prizes for Best Flowers.

Tom plucked the flower from her palm and watched with interest as it slowly began to wither, the gorgeous petals shriveling up and drying out.

Harlinas winced and gave a shrug. "Perhaps my methods aren't for everyone."

Perhaps.

* * *

"We're going to the shore!"

Tom didn't see what was so great about it. He'd been to the shore at least four times already, but, he could concede that Harlinas had pretty much been a slave these past few years and that it was perfectly normal for her to want to spread her wings and see things actually worth seeing.

Her smile was as bright as the sun itself and she twirled around his seated form several times. "Will you show me all the good places to sight see?"

The boy grunted his agreement because at least this time he wouldn't be alone. He could at the very least, repay her for her company since she didn't seem willing to leave him be any time soon. That and her knowledge.

And as his only link to the magical community, he wasn't going to let her get away. He had plans and he'd be damned if his one chance at advancing was taken away simply because he couldn't keep his attitude in check around the girl.

"Beware of the others," he warned. "Bishop and Stubbs tend to get rowdy at the shore. The last time we went, they tried to lure me into the water. Obviously I did not go. The two are always dragging people under because they think it's funny and if they even attempt to do so to me, I will… handle them."

Tom did not just dislike the two boys. He hated everything about them. Their faces, their accents, their stupidity. And then the fact that they always seemed to find Tom to be a perfect bullying candidate had angered him to no conceivable end.

He would have his revenge upon them eventually.

Harlinas sneered, "If anyone so much as dares to touch me, I will tie them up in vines,"

"There are no vines at the shore," he pointed out.

"Are there any plants beneath the water?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall simply make them grow and tie them up that way." she decided with a firm nod.

* * *

Tom knew he would pay dearly for his patience with Harlinas. She seemed to get excited over the most trivial of things and he couldn't understand why she was so happy or why she kept tossing heavy oyster shells that weren't even open, into his pail.

And the moment he went to cast them aside, she sent a fierce glare his way and told him to keep them because they were 'important'.

And so Tom walked along the shoreline while she dove in and out of the water, coming up with more and more shells. She handled each with obvious care and beamed brightly after shaking them. Her swimsuit was like a dress that reached the knees, but there was a disgusting amount of frills decorating it. The color of her cap matched said frills.

"Okay, let's go over there!"

'Over there' ended up being a large outcropping of rock. A steep incline lead up there, but they were able to see that the water from over here was far more dangerous that where the group from the orphanage had been playing, half a mile down the shoreline.

Harlinas seated herself on a flattish rock and beckoned him to sit beside her. "I promise to split halfway with you in exchange for your help," she said, though he couldn't understand why.

Once he sat down, she took the pail and placed it between them. Reaching in, she grabbed one of the oysters and proceeded to smash it against the rock she was sitting on.

He watched for several moment, wondering just what she was trying to accomplish. After several more minutes, he was about to leave, when she let out a squeal of excitement. A part of the shell had chipped off. She placed her fingers into the gape and began to pull.

Tom's jaw dropped when the muscles in her arms bulged obscenely for just a second and the shell split apart with a loud _snap_.

"Ha!"

Bending her fingers, she began a repetitive scooping motion against the side of the flesh within the shell and several little, opalescent balls dropped into the curve of the shell.

She held it out to him and he counted nine balls.

"Wild pearls," she stated.

'Pearls'. He'd heard of them but had never seen them before. He also knew that they were worth a considerable amount of money. His eye trailed over to the large pail filled with oysters.

The two set to work straight away,

After a few hours of nonstop working, Harlinas and Tom managed to collect seventy-six of the shiny, malformed orbs.

"That's enough for at least a two stringed necklace," the witch said with a smile. "Wild pearls tend to be better and are worth more. So when you and I go to Diagon Alley, we can trade them into the Goblins at Gringotts. They prefer to deal with rare gems and natural stones and such because as crafters, they only take the best and once man has tampered with it, it usually isn't worth using in their eyes."

If it wasn't such a time consuming endeavor, he'd propose that they do it for a little bit longer, but Harlinas was looking tired and he suspected that she had been using her magic to help her split the shells open.

" _Well, what do we have here?_ "

Both ten year olds stiffened defensively and Harlinas wrapped her arms around the pail or pearls. Before them, stood none other than Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop.

Tom glared at the two, enjoying how both seemed to refuse to meet his gaze. Instead, they were staring at Harlinas.

No one ever paid attention. They all assumed that Tom was the bully because he had no problem responding to those who bothered him. He didn't put on airs.

Amy was a spoiled little chit and Bishop was a bully. Tom had never dealt them revenge before but if they stared something, he'd finish it.

"What have you got there, freaks?" Amy asked, voice nasally. Her plait was coming undone, leaving her hair messy and sticking out in several places.

Bishop looked no better, but he never looked good, so it didn't matter.

Tom stood slowly, shifting protectively in front of Harlinas because he knew how to deal with these two and while she watched the pail, he was going to get suitable revenge against them for even daring to bother he and his... partner.

Dennis took a 'threatening' step forward and Tom smiled charmingly, feeling his magic rise against the 'threat'. Lunging forward, he wrapped one hand around Dennis' chubby arm and the other in Amy's greasy hair.

Ignoring their screams, he forced his magic to do as he bid it, taking them to the small rock out in the middle of the water, and gladly found himself standing on it suddenly. The two idiots fell, shaking and sputtering as they looked up at Tom in horror. The sea water splashed against the rock, showering them in its chilling spray.

Looking over, he spotted a crack in the cliff and laughed, high and mad at the idea that struck him.

He was going to have so much fun!

* * *

Harlinas cursed as she threw her uniform on. She'd gotten mostly dry during their pearl picking and it wasn't too uncomfortable. Tom had just kidnapped two of his worst bullies and had taken them into the cave and she couldn't let him do anything too bad. It could give them a bad reputation after all.

She mimicked his actions, Apparating to the small rock and then to the cave, finding herself dizzy from the effort and ultimately vomiting the moment she landed.

Apparating was as bad as Portkeying and Flooing. Ugh!

Despite knowing that her sort-of friend and the two idiots had been in the cave, she couldn't hear a thing. Had Tom taught himself how to cast silencing charms? _She_ couldn't even do that!

Stumbling along in the darkness, she found her way to Tom by tracking his magical output. Hopefully they would be able to train themselves against leaving such a trace before they went to Hogwarts. That was how people got caught and they didn't even know it!

Tom was drowning Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop when she found him. With barely any light in the small cave, she could only see the outlines of their forms at best and she could tell that he was holding their heads under the water.

§ ** _Tom, you need to stop!_** §

§ ** _They deserve it!_** § He hissed back.

§ ** _Of course they deserve it but you can't physically hurt them else Cole will know you had something to do with it!_** §

The boy didn't seem willing to listen. His anger against his abusers was so strong, he felt revenge to be more important.

She stomped on over and punched him in the arm, jostling him as well as the heads he was holding under the water.

§ _ **What was that for?!**_ §

§ _ **Let them go! Drowning them won't solve anything!**_ §

§ _ **It'll solve my problems with them!**_ §

Both Amy and Dennis coughed and choked as they tried to move as far from Tom as possible. It was too dark to see their faces, but the sniveling was loud enough and Harlinas rolled her eyes. She didn't think killing them was okay, but the two deserved to pay for picking a fight with someone better than them.

"Stop your whinging!"

As for Tom. § ** _Tom, there are better ways to deal with them than killing them. Death isn't always the answer. And once you kill someone, that's like a mark against you when you die. Murder isn't favorably looked up in most societies and the magical world will not take it either._** §

§ ** _So what am I to do then? Let them go?_** §

§ ** _Listen!_** § she reprimanded. § ** _There are ways of forcing people to remain silent, Tom. You just have to want it hard enough. Once they can't saying anything, you can do whatever you want._** §

She could feel his small, cold hands gripping her shoulders. § _ **Whatever I want, huh?**_ §

§ **Yes.** §

* * *

Harlinas walked around with a terrible feeling in her gut, for days. She felt like she shouldn't have encouraged Tom to torture two bullies but in her mind - especially after all she had endured while in the presence of Vernon and Petunia Dursley - it wasn't just payback. She didn't play to get even. She played to win, and she would expect that Tom would carry around the same views as she did.

Still, the sharp feeling of guilt did not leave her because every time she saw him, she'd be reminded of it. But she felt that they deserved what they got, so why was she feeling guilt at all?

It was ever so confusing.

* * *

Christmas came and passed without fanfare. They only barely got better food for the holiday dinner and even then, most of it was still stale or on the brink of going rancid.

Tom's birthday also passed without anything happening.

Harlinas did give him a book that she refused to admit where she'd acquired it from.

The snow prevented them from going outside because none of the children had clothing that was appropriate for the cold weather. If they didn't want to freeze to death, they stayed indoors.

But that left them with barely any time to themselves, because it was 'improper for boys and girls to be alone together' and therefore they couldn't use their own rooms.

The attic became the designated hideout, where both came to relieve stress and complain about their fellow orphans.

Harlinas was fiddling with a small serpent she had found in the bushes behind the building. It had been cold and she couldn't just abandon the poor thing to face the elements all by it's lonesome. Of course feeding it was a bit difficult because neither she nor Tom could summon creatures at the flick of a wrist, but she simply allowed it to roam the orphanage at night in hopes of catching something.

They rarely ever got to eat meat and as snakes were carnivores, it was hard to keep them alive without it.

But… one of the boys had gotten a rabbit for Christmas. Or better yet, he had found one that had escaped its handler and was allowed to keep it. Harlinas had given the serpent - dubbed Mara - to chase it if she could.

Tom was considering killing the rabbit and just feeding it to Mara, but Harlinas felt that the snake being seen eating it would be better, because they couldn't blame Tom for it if that happened.

Mara insisted that she was a special, magical snake and therefore, her brumation period was short and actually took place in Spring rather than Winter. She was very insistent on sharing body heat and usually wrapped around either of their waists to keep herself warmth.

Tom stomped up the stairs and Harlinas felt her stomach drop. When he was in a bad mood, there was almost no stopping him. Almost.

"Who did what?" She asked almost reluctantly but also with minute interest because she wanted to know the details as well as Tom's plan of attack. She also hoped it was something she could either join in on or deter him from. She'd reserve judgment.

" _Stubbs_ ," the boy ground out, teeth clenched together.

"Assault, insult, rudeness, what did he do?"

Tom's response had her… sympathetic.

Harlinas lifted Mara and gave the serpent a twisted smirk. One bad turn deserved another after all.

§ _ **Dear one, would you like to go rabbit hunting?**_ §

After all, the moment you go and kill someone's pet, you have given them free reign to kill your own pet in return.

Mara hissed her excitement and Harlinas placed her on the floor, allowing the snake to slither from the room as she scented out the rabbit that would soon be her meal.

Harlinas did not place a hand on Tom's shoulder or hug him. She did not give him any words of pity or sadness. All she did was sit beside him and let the silence do the comforting, because sometimes people didn't want to hear false platitudes. Sometimes the silent companionship was all that was need.

* * *

On Harlinas' eleventh birthday, a man came to the orphanage. She'd been in the refectory when she felt magic that was much stronger than either hers or Tom's, enter the building. She discarded her lunch on one of the younger orphans - making their day in the process - and slipped from the room to find out what she could.

He was certainly a magical who was not used to blending in with Muggles, because he was dressed like an ignoramus. She'd never seen a suit that violent in color and it felt like her eyes were being molested.

Mauve with a light, purple polka-dotted tie. It was offensive.

"Here she is right now!" Mrs. Cole burst, waving a hand in Harlinas' direction. "Harlinas, this is Mr. Dumberton, he wishes to speak to you and Riddle. Please escort him to Riddle's room so that he may speak with you both!"

The old drunkard patted Mr. Dumberton's shoulder and disappeared into her office, most likely for another glass of gin.

The man with no fashion sense, tipped his head in her direction. "I am actually Professor _Dumbledore_ , Ms. Selwyn. Would you be so kind as to lead me to Mr. Riddle so that we may discuss the reason for my visit?"

A Dumbledore, hm? Well he seemed to have manners at least. He was simply a magical raised wizard with no idea how to handle Muggles. Good grief this would be a problem.

Still, Harlinas put on a smile that she always used to charm Mrs. Cole into a false sense of security, and even curtsied for good measure. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, professor. Tom should be in his room at this time of day."

They ascended the three levels of the building, silently passing other curious orphans in the corridor on the way to Tom's room. Stopping in front of the door, she raised a fist and knocked thrice, before opening the door. It was how she usually retrieved Tom after all.

"Tom, we have a visitor," she said calmly as she entered the room.

The boy turned to face them, taking note of Harlinas' wide eyed look and minute shake of her head. A warning she had developed to warn him against misbehavior whenever adult came around. Tom mimicked the genial smile she was wearing and greeted them both with all the kindness of a kitten.

"Good day, sir. Harlinas."

The girl joined her fellow, taking Tom's seat when he moved for her. Many things could be said about Tom, but one could never accuse him of lack of manners. He always sacrificed his chair for her if there were no other seating arrangements available.

Mr. Dumbledore sat on the bed and gave both of them a kind, grandfatherly smile that Harlinas was certain neither of them fell for.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a professor as well as the Deputy Headmaster, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Oh, Merlin.

It had begun!

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our kids are smart and Dumbles isn't suspicious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death changed things. Harlinas is not blood related to Peverell but Death made her one of the heir apparents anyway.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regarded the two children in front of him with interest. From what Mrs. Cole had told him, both children were something to be lightly concerned about though in different ways.

_~.O.~_

_"I was wondering if you could tell me anything of young Tom and Harlinas' history here?" Albus had said, a charming and disarming smile upon his face._

_Mrs. Cole poured herself her first glass of gin and took a long drink. "Harlinas has only been with us for about a year. Poor dear," the woman shook her head in commiserating pity. "She'd been found cleaning the house of a family that had gone on holiday and unfortunately had an altercation with the Nazis."_

_She finished her drink quickly, pouring another straightaway. "It turned out that she'd been with them for almost three years. The husband found her wandering a dirt road and forced her to become their servant when she claimed her parents had been murdered. Bugger was looking for free service knowing that the poor child was all alone in the world. As they fed and clothed her for her troubles, she was too terrified to go anywhere else, not knowing if she'd find food if she ran away._

_The constables brought her here after a thorough questioning of course."_

_Albus knew the name Selwyn very well. The family was a Neutral one that usually had children sorted in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The word a few years back, about them being destroyed by Gellert Grindelwald for refusing to side with him, had devastated the lot of Magical Britain. To find out what had happened to the heiress who had never been found and assumed dead with her family, was a relief as well as a cause for concern._

_The girl had been somehow removed from the fight and left alone. Muggles had found her and took advantage of her youth and innocence and forced her to work for them. What kind of child did such treatment breed, he wondered._

_Mrs. Cole continued on. "She never causes a fuss and is on genial terms with the rest of the children, though she actually spends most of her time with Tom. She does the best in classes alongside Tom and causes no disturbances. She is a good girl._

_**Tom Riddle** ," the woman sighed. Those two words had been loaded with several emotions and Dumbledore stiffened in worry. What was this one like?_

_"I am… divided on how to describe Tom," said the woman, finishing her second glass of liquor. "On one side I know that there is more to him than he lets on, my instincts tell me this, you see. But on the other he's an angel."_

_She gave an incredulous shake of the head. "Perfect student, has never received less that perfect scores. Favorite of all his teachers. Tom is talented. At **everything** ," she insisted with wide, imploring eyes. "That boy can touch any instrument and learn, solve any equation in seconds, simply hear something in another language said only once, before he can do it as well. No struggle._

_I know objectively that when a child is strangely good at everything, the others will become jealous and hard-hearted. The other kids, besides Harlinas, hate him."_

_Another shake of the head, followed by her third glass of gin. Dumbledore was still on his first, having decided to give the old woman his attention first and foremost. The news itself didn't seem all that troubling in truth. Some children with magic were simply more talented than others. Albus had been one of them._

_"He doesn't start fights. Despite what the children claim, Tom Riddle has never started a fight. He **will** finish them however. That boy will not allow anyone to walk all over him and he will have his revenge. It's never bloody or physically painful, but you see, Tom is good with words. Psychology and all that rubbish. He knows how to play. He knows how to make you second guess yourself. He has torn down so many of the children here that they no longer seek physical confrontation with him. Most of them are fearful of him._

_He is **abnormal**."_

_The third glass was emptied swiftly and Mrs. Cole shook herself, leaning back in her wooden chair. "Some of them much older than him won't even be in the same room with him. One boy used to scream in terror upon seeing Tom's face. He had to be transferred because he was going mad here and Tom simply stared at him with his polite, little smile as if nothing was wrong with the situation."_

_"Tom is only eleven," interjected Albus. While it did seem a little worrisome now, knowing that Riddle wasn't a bully was good news. "How could such a young boy be capable of such terror?"_

_Mrs. Cole sent him a pitying look. "A lot of people don't realize just how terrible some children can be. They're overlooked often enough. I have been here for nearly forty years, Mr. Dumberton, I have seen a lot of things but nothing will ever equate to Tom Riddle. There is something different about him and it's obvious in the way he holds himself. He **knows** that he is different than everybody here. Everyone except Harlinas perhaps._

_She is the first person Tom has ever shown an interest in, let alone personal respect for. He offers his arm, holds doors open, pulls out her chair for her when necessary. And I know what you're thinking but he is not smitten with her."_

_It certainly sounded as if he was smitten. Albus never did that at Tom's age. He was more interested in sports and magic._

_Long fingernails tapped an agitated rhythm against the desk. "Those two are incredibly intelligent and I think both have realized that out of the boys, Tom is the best, and out of the girls, Harlinas is the best. They have no opposition and decide to remain together more often than not. They aren't friends. I have watched how they act together and while Harlinas is more open with her emotions and is generally kind to everyone unless they offend her, she is still cold. They treat everything like a business deal. As if both are two different leaders who are coming together and gathering their forces and talents against everyone else, simply for mutual gain and nothing more._

_Tom is a voracious kleptomaniac. He started collecting trophies from the people who bullied him. In truth, they gave these items to him of their own free will, but only to appease his raging temper. Tom likes to have what others don't and by having someone like Harlinas on his side, he seems to feel more in control of the situation. With Harlinas depending on him for anything at all, keeps him above others. He is **better** than them by having her attention."_

_Albus was beginning to gain an understanding of the woman's worries about Tom Riddle. The boy seemed like a covetous collector. From what he knew so far, he'd compare Tom to Horace Slughorn, one of Albus' fellow professors at Hogwarts._

_Mrs. Cole gave a sigh. "Last summer, we took the children to the shore like we do every year. Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop had a terrible experience and will not explain what happened. I know that they both fear water, especially if it is gathered in anything bigger than a cup. My instincts tell me Tom Riddle had something to do with it, because both are a just some of the children who haven't learned to leave him alone. They bully him constantly in any way they can manage. After that day, they wouldn't even look at him._

_But Tom was with Harlinas all day! She dove for oysters while he held the bucket. Harlinas managed to find an incredible amount of wild pearls, though she thinks no one but she and Tom knows. It is difficult to shuck oysters; it's very time consuming. So if they were together all day, breaking open shells in order to collect pearls, how could Tom have done anything?"_

_The woman seemed baffled and Albus himself was a little confused._

_"Harlinas does not like bullies and I think it is because of her time with those **people** ," spat Mrs. Cole, disgust evident. "She has intervened in several issues and managed to absolve some on her own. She would not let anyone be bullied. So while everything in me says that Tom is responsible, logically he can't be."_

_"Other than these concerns, do you think there is anything about Tom that is worth knowing?" Albus asked, trying to get back onto track._

_Mrs. Cole finished off another glass of gin. "He was born ten minutes before the new year. His mother was named Merope - odd name, I swear - and she asked that he be named for his father, Tom Riddle. She then gave him the middle name, Marvolo, for her father. The poor girl passed on not an hour later."_

_Marvolo was a magical name. Several families had used that name before. It was safe to assume that Tom wasn't a Muggleborn then._

_"Do you believe Tom would apply himself should he accept the invitation to Hogwarts?"_

_A snort was his immediately response. "Tom strives for something better than what this place has to offer. He would probably give a kidney if it meant earning higher education and having a chance to do something better with himself."_

_Albus had a feeling he'd be dealing with two Slytherins in the near future. And while they should be watched, it couldn't be that bad. Not if Tom had Harlinas Selwyn on his side to lessen the blow of the Slytherin prejudices._

_Yes, he'd keep an eye on them, but he wasn't overly concerned at present._

_~.O.~_

Tom Riddle had relinquished possession of his chair the moment he and young Harlinas had entered the room. She had given him a nod of thanks and seated herself. Tom stood behind the chair, to her left, which put her at his right hand.

"Now, Ms. Selwyn, I trust you already know the reason for my visit?"

The young girl nodded, her unearthly eyes sparkling. The last time he'd seen that color, his sister had just been killed.

Albus shook himself from his thoughts, focusing on Tom next.

Tom was giving him a calculating look, one that spoke highly of his disbelief and his annoyance. "'Witchcraft and wizardry'?" the boy spoke softly, mouth curled into a sneer. "I'm afraid I do not believe you, _professor_ ,"

The last word was very nearly a hiss. His eyes took on a threatening gleam. "I know your kind. You want to have us looked at. You want to lure us in so that we'll spill our secrets to you and then you'll lock us up and do tests on us!"

Harlinas placed a calming hand on his arm and he stepped back once, his anger seemingly lessened.

"Professor Dumbledore speaks the truth, Tom," said the girl with finality. "He has letters for us."

Albus produced the letters out of thin air, hoping to impress upon Tom that he was indeed being truthful. The boy's eyes only widened. His control was far too good for him to respond any other way,

Both children took their letters and read then silently. Tom looked at Harlinas expectantly and she gave a shrug, "I wanted to surprise you. You don't think it strange that plants randomly lean toward you when you're around?"

"Stray wind," the boy countered, eyes alight with unknown emotion.

Her deadpan stare was his only response.

"Professor," Tom began, turning to him, "-how would we be paying for this? We're orphans."

Albus drew himself up straighter and cleared his throat. "Hogwarts is funded by the Ministry -yes Tom, we have our own government - and all students who attend are paid for by the Ministry. There is a separate fund for those like yourself for you to purchase supplies like spellbooks and uniforms however.

Ms. Selwyn, I take it you will petition the Goblins for an inheritance test?"

Harlinas nodded. "Yes, sir. I will use the money from my trust to pay for my school supplies."

Albus clapped his hands. "Splendid! Would you prefer me to accompany the both of you to Diagon Alley or would you like to lead your friend, Ms. Selwyn?"

"I'd like to show him around if that's alright with you, sir. Tom would probably accept this all from someone he's known longer," she said sweetly, calm smile in place.

Albus gave an understanding nod. He knew why they'd prefer to go without supervision, he wasn't too old to see the cunning in the choice, but he also could see the fact there. Tom Riddle was new to magic and having someone he at least respected explaining everything to him would most likely be better in the long run.

"Then all I have to do is give you your tickets!"

Albus produced both from the pockets of his suit coat. Harlinas accepted hers graciously and Tom was more skeptical, looking his over and quirking a confused brow.

"Platform 9 ¾, are you joking?"

"Magic, Tom," said Harlinas simply.

Albus returned to Hogwarts that afternoon with an expectant outlook on the upcoming term.

* * *

"Okay, he seemed to take everything really well. Good acting by the way."

Tom smirked, reclining on his bed. "I am a great actor. Good signalling."

Harlinas returned his confident smirk. "I have skills."

"Sure. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow morning," she decided. "We'll have all day to explore."

* * *

Harlinas placed the small bag of pearls on the marble counter top. The Goblin teller took the bag and peered inside. He quirked a brow, but deposited the bag on a golden scale. Magically, the scales began to tip back and forth until they evened out.

"Four and a half pounds in wild, untainted pearls. The pearl rate has risen recently due to the scarcity in acquiring them. You're lucky you visited us today as the rate had nearly doubled just hours previous."

"How many Galleons will it be, Master Goblin?" Harlinas asked. Since she knew what to do, Tom had let her do the leading until he got a feel for the environment.

The being gave her a piercing look, before rattling off, "Fifty-six Galleons." He retrieved the proper amount and slid it across the wood.

"How much for an Inheritance potion?"

"Fourteen Galleons," he said gruffly.

Harlinas split the Galleons up and passed over fourteen of her own. Tom mimicked her, reluctantly giving over the money.

The Goblin snatched it all back quickly and summoned two bottles. Both were tall and slender, with a beautiful blue glow. He then prepared two pieces of parchment and demanded their names.

"Harlinas Salacia Selwyn."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The Goblin did not comment, he simply wrote a name on each parchment and gestured for them both to drink their potions. As expected, both parchments began to fill up with black lines.

Harlinas smiled at her results.

 **Name:** Harlinas Salacia Selwyn

 **Father:** Arwel Caradog Selwyn

 **Mother:** Chandra Selwyn nee` Emrys

 **Status:** Pureblood

 **Title(s):** Heiress Selwyn, Heiress Emrys, Heiress Apparent Peverell

 **Family:** Selwyn, Emrys, and Peverell

 **Vault(s):** 109, 213, 214, 245, 567

 **Current Vault Access:** 109 and 245

Tom's results had something she'd expected.

 **Name:** Tom Marvolo Riddle

 **Father:** Tom Riddle

 **Mother:** Merope Riddle nee` Gaunt

 **Status:** Halfblood

 **Title(s):** Heir Slytherin, Heir Apparent Peverell, Heir Apparent Gaunt

 **Family:** Peverell, Slytherin, Gaunt

 **Vault(s):** 77, 245, 562

 **Current Vault Access:** 245, 562

The Goblin hummed and snapped his fingers. Two Goblins appeared on either side of him. To the right one he said, "Rhabrach, your missing heiress has returned. Ms. Selwyn, please follow him. Ragnok, Mr. Riddle will speak with you about the Gaunt and Slytherin titles. When both heirs return here, I will direct you to the Peverell account manager and he will explain what your titles as apparent heirs include."

Harlinas waved to Tom as she followed the Goblin who was to help her. Hopefully Tom remembered all she'd told him about dealing with Goblins.

Rhabrach was surly and very candid. He got right to the point and didn't linger on unnecessary information.

"You will accept your rings. Your trust vault is number 109. You will have access to the others upon reaching your majority where you will assume ladyship.

At present, you have fifty-five thousand Galleons in your trust with five thousand being added every year from the main Selwyn vault. These deposits will cease when you come of age.

There are no marriage contracts drawn for you.

The name Selwyn owns twenty-nine percent of the Daily Prophet and seventeen percent of Flourish and Blotts. As the shareholder with the largest investment in the Daily Prophet, I would suggest striking on the chance while you can and purchasing more shares from other holders while the iron is hot. He who controls the media has the power after all. They can make one either innocent or guilty depending on their mood and having control over them would benefit anyone."

Harlinas was nodding because she understood his point. It would be smart of her to take control of the Daily Prophet while she could.

"How much would it be to take twenty-two percent more of the Prophet?"

One did not need to own all the shares or votes in anything in order to hold the most control. So long as they possessed fifty-one percent, no one would be able to outvote them, making their vote the deciding vote. Harlinas intended to play smart.

She may not need control of the Prophet now, but eventually it could come in handy and Rhabrach was telling her that people were weak in the monetary department at present and would be easily swayed by gold.

The Dark Lord Grindelwald was running people all over Europe ragged and so of course these people would need all the help they could get.

"It would cost you eleven thousand two hundred and fourteen Galleons and ten Sickles," was Rhabrach's curt response.

"I'll take it," she nodded.

After a few more moments of discussion, Harlinas accepted her rings which would allow her access to her trust vault, and was ushered from the room, finding herself waiting for Tom in the lobby.

* * *

"You are the Slytherin Heir," said Ragnok when the ring accepted Tom. "Your grandfather and uncle and several before them weren't considered worthy of the title. Count yourself lucky that you did not inherit their madness."

He held out a piece of parchment. "The Gaunt family were the last descendants of Slytherin. Your grandfather managed to squander whatever was left of the family wealth so the Gaunt vault is empty of everything. You do have access to the Slytherin vault now and there is over one hundred thousand Galleons within, plus other items.

You do not have any marriage contracts drawn. No debts to be paid. Overall, you have a fresh start. I hope we can make this partnership as lucrative as possible, Heir Slytherin."

Tom nodded calmly, taking the offered ring and slipping it on his middle finger, on his left hand.

"The ring is protected like all Heir rings and no one but you will be able to see it or remove it. The Slytherin vault is 562, I hope you find what you are looking for."

Tom returned to the lobby to find Harlinas awaiting him. She smiled, "Everything alright?"

"Yes."

"You two will follow Ragnarok now," said the Goblin from earlier. He gestured to a much older looking Goblin. One who didn't seem to be feeling anything.

Once inside the office, the Goblin gave a sigh. "There are two other Heir Apparent Peverells, but neither were accepted by the ring. A few years back, one Marvolo Gaunt tried to claim that it was a Gaunt Family Artefact but we of Gringotts have been around far longer and know truth from lies. The ring was removed from his possession. His ancestor should have never taken it when it had rejected him.

The Peverell brothers were Antioch, who died without siring progeny, Cadmus, whom the Gaunt family comes from, and finally, the Potter family came from the youngest brother, Ignotus. Charlus and Fleamont Potter did not pass the requirement for the Heirship and Fleamont had to relinquish the Peverell Family Invisibility Cloak. Until the true Heir is decided, no one may use the ring or cloak or wand. The wand is lost, having been stolen from Antioch after he'd received it. No one may take anything from the vault until permission is given by the heir.

Heir Slytherin, place the ring on your left ring finger and we shall see if you are accepted."

He wasn't. The ring gave no reaction in the least and Ragnarok sighed again, a great rattling of breath that seemed to heave his entire frame. "Heiress Selwyn, if you please?"

Harlinas allowed Tom to slip the ring on her finger which was strangely intimate for that split second. Her attention was nabbed to the ring however, because the odd marking on the center of the black stone was glowing, which caused Ragnarok to lean forward in interest.

"Well I'll be. The ring has chosen you and you aren't even blood related."

He sat back, rummaging through his desk. "That means you have the ownership of the ring and the cloak now. If the wand ever comes into your possession, it will need to be returned to the vault once you die. You have the power over the vault now."

"I'd like to allow Tom to remove objects. I don't know the other two so they will not receive the same luxury."

Tom smirked and sent a thankful nod her way.

"Very well then. Will you be visiting your vaults today?"

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I love the pureblood politics and how the children are taught to do certain things. It's all about connections and blackmail and I can't wait to get this story into that! I'm also looking forward to when Harlinas will eventually have to go back in time because she fucked up!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

The Slytherin Vault was spacious. Tom bypassed the gold because it wasn't that interesting to him. In fact, the bookcase at the far end of the vault was what drew the eye most. That, and the line of portraits beside it.

§ _ **A new heir has finally come?**_ § asked the woman in the first portrait.

Tom nodded.

The woman looked him over. § _ **The last we heard of our line, it had been left to the Gaunts and they had fallen into that Pureblood supremacy rubbish, marrying brothers and sisters off and siring Squibs.**_ §

Tom blinked. § ** _I think my mother married a muggle. The test said I was a Halfblood and she was a Gaunt._** §

The woman nodded with understanding.

Tom sighed, because something had bothered him since mentioned. § _ **My acquaintance and I are not related in the least, but she is a Parselmouth as well. How can she speak with snakes if she isn't a Slytherin?**_ §

§ ** _Magick is magick, boy! Parseltongue isn't singular to only our line! It is rather strong in the oriental lands as I recall._** §

§ _ **But people in Magical Britain act as if it is an evil talent to have. Parseltongue is linked to Dark Arts and being a Slytherin makes you untrustworthy in the eyes of many,**_ § explained Tom, trying to understand what had happened over the years.

§ ** _When did_ that _happen?!_** § demanded the woman, her eyes wide with her displeasure.

§ _ **I do not know. Apparently Slytherin in a prejudiced house who hate muggles and anyone born of muggle blood. If you aren't Pureblooded you aren't good enough. Slytherins are Dark Arts practitioners and are considered evil by the rest of the Hogwarts Houses.**_ §

§ _ **The Dark Artes aren't evile!**_ §

Tom retreated a step because the woman's wrath was ever present and seemed to grow the more he spoke.

§ ** _Oh cease the flittering and come here, boy!_** §

Reluctantly he did so, though with great annoyance at being ordered around by a portrait of all things.

She was beautiful, he had to admit. But her beauty didn't make her special in the least. Tom didn't put weight into beauty. While he knew it could certainly gain him good reputation, he didn't care for looks. Someone's worth wasn't measured by appearance. In his mind, it was their usefulness that mattered.

So the fact that she greatly resembled Harlinas didn't matter, because her pointed features weren't as sharp nor outstanding as Harlinas'.

§ _ **I am Salacia Slytherin, great granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin and while I did not personally meet the man, I was able to witness the memories my parents had of the man. He was a proper Warlock of nearly unquestionable power and his resolve was unbending. Whatever these fools today have said is a lie!**_ §

Tom nodded, though the truth had been skewed so much that there was no point in trying to right whatever wrongs there were. The damage had already been done to the Slytherin reputation.

§ _ **Many great wizards came from our Line and our Hogwarts House! Merlin himself was a classmate of mine. As I have heard, he is regarded as one of the greatest magical humans in history and he was a Slytherin!**_ §

She fixed him with her glowing, green gaze. § _ **Boy, you are all the Line has left. If you do not work to turn this farce on its head, may your life be inundated with hardships!**_ §

Tom made a swift retreat after that.

* * *

Harlinas and Tom had wands with twin cores, which according to the wandmaker, Ollivander, almost never happened.

Tom's was thirteen and a half inches, Yew, with a Phoenix Feather core. Harlinas' was eleven inches, Holly, with a Phoenix Feather core.

Neither knew just what the implications were, but both could feel the man's eyes trail after them even when they were far down the alley.

* * *

The two children were sitting in the attic, trying to come up with a game plan. Between them were their own copies of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"It says that the classrooms can change at any time," Tom pointed out. "Do students get penalized when their class is not where it is supposed to be and they are late for being unable to find it?"

"I hope not because that wouldn't be fair."

"It's not like the world is ever fair to begin with."

She sent him a dry look. "You are far too negative for your age."

"You are no better."

Harlinas had to nod at that because he was right after all. She tended to look at everything in a negative light especially after having been awakened from her views of the world during her time with the Dursleys.

"Why would they give a list of all of the secret passageways?"

Harlinas shrugged. "No one ever truly reads this book. It's not a part of the curriculum, it's just here to help students fully understand the school. It's like an unspoken rule to not tell your children anything in detail before they go to Hogwarts so that they may experience it all first hand."

"Why would they not read ahead?" Tom asked, obviously not understanding.

"Because reading is boring most of the time."

"No it isn't."

She sent him a glare. "Tom, reading is boring, learning is not. There is a difference. I would sit for hours and listen to someone read me a book but I would not personally sit there and read it myself because reading is boring."

He huffed, though he would probably deny it with every breath. The two children returned to their perusal, throwing ideas back and forth.

Tom wanted to go to Slytherin. Harlinas wanted to go to Ravenclaw. The problem was, what would happen once they were separated? Harlinas knew more about the magical world than Tom did and therefore, having her wealth of knowledge not at his fingertips was not a pleasant prospect. At the same time, Tom was independent and did not like to rely on anyone.

Harlinas was reluctant to leave Tom to fend for himself in the house of the snakes. Sure, he was the Heir of Slytherin, but some people were just too simple to understand that.

However, if they played their cards right, they could rise to the top of their respective houses and pretty much rule half of the school together.

And Hufflepuffs were much nicer to Ravenclaws than to Gryffindors because Ravenclaws weren't as rowdy and were more willing to work whereas Gryffindors preferred to party and be loud.

Ravenclaws were less likely to prank people. Gryffindors were more likely to talk about sports than anything else.

Getting the Hufflepuffs to follow their way of thinking should be easy.

"You have to be nice," Harlinas warned the boy. "If you are to turn the idea of Slytherin on its axis, you will need to be different than your housemates. Be kind and helpful to people who aren't pureblooded and you will win their allegiance. If they remember that you were only ever helpful and welcoming, they are more likely to do as you ask."

"I'm not a nice person."

"Not in some people's definitions but you could be in others."

* * *

Mrs. Cole was severely unpleasant the morning she had to escort the two students to King's Cross. She sat stiffly beside them as the ride to the station passed and refused to look at them. Both knew it was more because Tom was there than anything that Harlinas may have done wrong.

Tom took it in stride because he would not have to see the woman for nearly ten months and that was what had lifted his spirits more than anything. Going away form the orphanage, to a place of magic, where they would get three meals a day, their own bed, and most likely, more competent teachers.

To say that Tom was having a good day would have been an understatement.

He already knew what to expect on the train. He knew what would happen at the school. He knew that when he was sorted into Slytherin, he would face some opposition, but nothing good in life ever came easy.

All he had to do was shake the beliefs of those who would no doubt attempt to start a fight with him. Once people were more wary, he would have more room to act as he so chose behind closed doors.

Everything was business of a sort. His relationship with Harlinas already gave him credence. Being the last of the Selwyns made her an important figure in the upcoming school years and being on good terms with her before anyone else would most likely elevate him in the eyes of their peers. If she - a pureblood of good breeding - would put up with him, then obviously there must be more to him than the eye could see.

Once again, Tom despised having to rely on anyone else. In a way, he knew that Harlinas held a lot over his head and should he offend her in any way, she could bring hell down upon his life. He did not want that to continue but he also knew that having her as an enemy would not be a smart move. She could also forbid him entrance to the Peverell vault and there were too many books in there that he had yet to read!

Basically, Tom was stewing in his annoyance and excitement. He was also trying to find some way to turn this around in order to put Harlinas in his debt. But nothing too obvious.

If he wanted control of most of the school, he had to have her compliance. That was an absolute must. To have one such as her, vouch for him, would obviously make the Hufflepuff reconsider their opinions of Slytherins. And with Tom in the background, forcing his housemates into a better lifestyle while at Hogwarts, he could probably influence future generations.

Also, he really didn't want to find out if portraits could actually curse people or not. Therefore it was imperative to change the outlook on Slytherin House.

* * *

Harlinas knew things that sometimes she wondered how. She remembered some of her childhood, but being away from the people who called themselves friends of her family, had pretty much left her as a stranger to them.

She did not know any of the children her age who weren't Tom and while their families may have been allies once upon a time, she was basically new blood to an old bloodline.

She could acknowledge that Tom relied on her a lot, but what he didn't know was that she relied on him as well. Harlinas was smarter than the average eleven year old and that made it difficult to befriend people. Tom was just generally an unfriendly person which was why he never tried to have friends.

Giving orders was easy and reinforcing them was almost just as easy. But making friends was going to leave her in a pickle. Support came from people who believed in you or your cause and it was best to be on pleasant terms with those people.

Ravenclaws were smart naturally and craved information. Hufflepuffs valued acceptance despite it not being one of the ways of the house. From what she had heard recently, Slytherins only cared about blood status which would leave them more willing to listen to her.

She could also attempt to reach out to Gryffindor - which Tom had already decided was hopeless - and hope for the best. To be honest, she wasn't holding out much for the lions.

The door to their compartment slid open, revealing a blond boy who was most likely their age. There was a sneer on his pointed face and it made him look like a pug. Harlinas had to withhold a snort at the thought.

" _I_ want to sit here," the boy stated, sounding imperious and pompous.

Tom beat Harlinas to the punch however. He sent a smirk the blond's way and waved a hand toward the two seats which still had much room because he and Harlinas did not take up that much space.

"Go ahead. You'll probably fit."

Those eyes narrowed. "Do you know who I am, mudblood?"

It was Harlinas' turn to take control and she fixed the blond with an unimpressed look. "Is _that_ what purebloods have degraded to in recent years? Assuming before even getting to know someone? I must say, it surely makes your intelligence seem limited when you spout misinformation like that."

The various shades of red that flashed over the boy's face where hilarious and both Tom and Harlinas shared an amused smirk.

"What did you say to me you littl-"

The boy's insult was cut off when Tom's new serpent - whom he decided to name Nagini - made herself known. She slipped from the brunet's left sleeve and hissed at the intruder, threatening to make him writhe from her venom alone. She then went into graphic detail over which parts of him would be consumed first.

The boy reared back, eyes wide in his panic. "You can't have that!"

Tom looked to Nagini and then Harlinas and hissed, § _ **Do you think he'll say anything?**_ §

She shrugged. § _ **It would be hard to prove something is there when it doesn't exist.**_ §

With a nod, the boy turned back to the blond and both quickly noted how pale he'd gone.

"Parselmouths?!" he squeaked, looking even less intimidating than he had when he'd walked in.

"Is that a problem?" asked Tom, eyeing the boy distastefully.

The boy stuttered out a negative and fled the compart immediately, leaving the two to revel in his fear and embarrassment.

"If every encounter is like that, I do not think we will have much to worry about," Harlinas said, feeling much better about the upcoming term.

* * *

For that split second in time, both Harlinas and Tom were left speechless. But only for that second. It was okay to gape openly when everyone else was doing the exact same thing.

Across the Black Lake, rested a large outcropping of rock that was topped off with the most fantastic castle one could ever imagine. Leading up to the massive structure was a large and winding stone staircase that was lit with lanterns to help them along.

Once inside the Entrance Hall, they found their paths obstructed by several silvery figures. Ghosts.

 _Hogwarts: A History_ boasted that the school had the largest haunting in the British Isles, but Harlinas had expected that to mean a few ghosts who were active more than the usual ghosts. But right before her eyes were eleven ghosts and one poltergeist. All of them incredibly lively, if the pun could be pardoned.

Professor Dumbledore had ordered them to wait for him and to smarten themselves up. He had given the most basic description of the four noble Houses and then left the children to the mercy of the dead.

That meant grand tales of what happened in their lives and other ghosts interrupting them with comments on how they've all heard it before and how something always changes in the story.

Tom seemed ready to blow by the time Dumbledore had returned and that was because one ghost in particular was batting her lashes at him and cooing about how cute he was. Nothing was more embarrassing to a young boy than being babied.

The Great Hall was as grand as the book described, with the enchanted ceiling showing them the night sky outside. Star spangled darkness only illuminated by the thousand of candles floating several feet above the heads of the students.

The house tables were situated neatly and the head table was at the far end of the hall, resting perpendicular to the others. The line of professors wasn't as large as Harlinas assumed it would be. She would have to actually read all the way through the book just to make sure she didn't miss something.

Professor Dumbledore had them stand along the landing where they were eye level with a brown stool and an old, tattered hat. They were instructed to wait for the announcements before being called up.

"Headmaster Dippet would like to say a few words."

The old man in the head chair stood, his long, silvery beard nearly trailing to the floor.

"Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to reiterate like I do every year, that the Dark Forest is forbidden for a reason. Do not venture forth, or else there may be no saving you," the man said, his face grim.

"On a brighter not, this year, we are pleased to add Horace Slughorn to our team of professors and he will be taking over the Potions position. Mistress Marmot will be missed by all, and so we shall take a moment of silence to remember her achievements and her wonderful memory."

All light chattering ceased and the students bowed their heads, some placing an index finger on their foreheads, others linking their fingers and murmuring into their hands.

When the moment passed, the headmaster nodded toward Dumbledore and reclaimed his seat once more.

Dumbledore drew his wand from his robes and tapped the hat twice.

The seam split apart to reveal a ghastly grin as the hat scrunched up a bit and a face could be made out among the wrinkles in the fabric.

The hat expanded, as if it was taking a large breath. And then... it sang.

**Many and many a year ago,**

**Sat four talented youths,**

**Who wanted to teach their magic,**

**To four separate groups.**

**Proud Gryffindor was glad,**

**To take the brave and true,**

**He taught them the values,**

**Of chivalry, old and new.**

**Ravenclaw preferred the minds,**

**Who liked to think a lot,**

**She reared them in her witty ways,**

**And they learned all she taught.**

**Slytherin was a dashing man,**

**With cunning ambition clear,**

**He chose the ones much like himself,**

**And always kept them near.**

**Dear Hufflepuff was an old soul,**

**Who took those left behind,**

**She gave them a place to stay,**

**And was always sweet and kind.**

**Their vision had become real,**

**Their hearts could now rejoice,**

**They taught their students the facts,**

**And helped them find their voice.**

**So child who is weary,**

**Be not afraid of me,**

**I was handcrafted to place you,**

**Where you ought to be.**

**The plan was put in motion,**

**My job is now to place,**

**Each and every one of you,**

**Into your rightful space.**

**And if by chance, your heart,**

**Does not find cheer nor rest,**

**Then once again I'll sort you,**

**Until we find what's best.**

Tom and Harlinas shared a look. While having to put a hat on didn't seem too worrisome, anything involving magic could be far more that it appeared.

Dumbledore unfurled a scroll and began reading off names. The first child, a boy named Marcus Algernon went to Hufflepuff. And the line continued on and on.

Harlinas noted several players to watch out for. Three members of the Black family being the majority. Blacks could go either way but mostly were extremist in their views of pure blood. They resorted to incest on the regular in order to flush their line of any indecent blood.

Meanwhile, Tom had pointed out a girl named Rodney Davis who had gone to Ravenclaw. She looked rather pompous and Harlinas understood Tom's hidden warning. Best to assert dominance before the other thought she could gain control.

When the blond from the train went up to be sorted, Harlinas was finally clued in to why he seemed familiar. Abraxas Malfoy. She remembered him very distantly and quite frankly, the memory wasn't in any way pleasant.

She elbowed Tom and motioned toward the blond. In a low murmur she said, "His family is full of people who will pander to strength. Make sure that you put him in his place quickly. Once a Malfoy is under your control, it's easy to get the others to follow."

Tom nodded his understanding.

A few names later, Dumbledore called out, "Riddle, Tom."

Tom was stoicism personified as he took his seat on the stool. The hall was quiet for several seconds before a shout of, "SLYTHERIN!" told them all where he was to go.

Harlinas could already see the sneers from the snakes and she knew that Tom would have one hell of a time getting control of the serpents. In truth, it seemed impossible.

A few names later, and Harlinas had to go up.

"Selwyn, Harlinas."

She took her seat cautiously, wondering just what happened when the hat was placed on your head.

_Well, well, well. You are the most interesting person I have ever had to sort, aren't you?_

Was this a twisted form of Occlumency?

 _In a way,_ the voice admitted. _Rowena and Salazar created me with this purpose in mind and do not fear, I am bound by the will of the Founders to keep your mind a secret from everyone else._

To be honest, that did not make her feel any better.

_Now, you are an interesting specimen with an interesting past. You also have a very… powerful ally on your side._

Ally? Tom? **_Tom isn't that powerful yet._**

The hat sighed. _Perhaps you will learn of him eventually. For now, on to the sorting. You plan to go to Ravenclaw, but do you actually have the ability to make it there? You are intelligent and driven, but you are also kind to the outcasts and chivalrous when it is needed. Also, you resort to tricky measures to get what you want._

 ** _Put me in Ravenclaw… please?_** she asked, though she had almost forgotten to add on the last word.

There was a distant laugh. _Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?_

What did that have to do with anything?

_Just answer._

**_It's a never ending circle, there is not beginning or end!_ **

_Well reasoned._ "RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

Tom could tell by the stiff posture of his dormmates that things were about to get real.

He was surprised however, when no one tried anything until the first year boys were safely ensconced within their own room. Two students immediately blocked the only exit and the remaining four gave him matching sneers.

He noticed that Malfoy was the furthest away from him though, and Tom sent a smirk the boy's way.

"Gentlemen, is there something you wish to say?"

There was a minute where Orion Black looked over to Xerxes Lestrange before deciding that he would lead in whatever this confrontation would be called.

"We don't like mudbloods, Riddle. You don't belong here."

An amused chuckle slip through the young heir's lips. The audacity of these little cretins who thought that they could intimidate him simply because they had 'pure' blood and he didn't. Not that they truly knew anything.

With a twist of the wrist, Nagini slithered from the confines of his robes. Malfoy squeaked once again at the sight of her, while the other boys eyed the creature warily.

§ _ **Shall I bite them, master?**_ § she asked, her yellow eyes focused intensely on Crabbe. As the biggest boy there, he would provide her with the most meat and Nagini had a fascination with eating.

§ ** _Not yet, darling._** §

Upon hearing him speak the noble language of Salazar Slytherin's family, the gathered purebloods took a collective step away from him. Their self confidence bled away in the wake of the revelation.

"No one has anything to say?" Tom asked rhetorically, enjoying the fear on their faces. "Pity."

Turning slowly, he surveyed the room and chose the bed he wanted, taking his trunk in hand and toting it on over. With a sharp kick, he sent the trunk that been stationed by that bed, into the middle of the floor. Nagini hissed her amusement in his ear.

Tom gazed dispassionately at his bed hangings and placed a hand on them, immediately changing the color to the bright emerald of the Slytherin family, with the silver decorations of the Slytherin coat of arms, the dark grey swords of the Gaunt coat of arms, and the symbol of the Peverells in black.

Turning back to the people he would have to share space with for the next seven years.

"I hope we can have a productive seven years together, gentlemen."

Tom had to wonder if Harlinas was having as much fun as he was.

* * *

Harlinas was not used to interacting with people her own age. Especially little girls. At the orphanage, there were less girls because girls were 'easier to raise than boys'. Obviously, people would prefer to have a sweet little girl on their hands than a boy because in the 1930s, girls couldn't _possibly_ be capable of violence or anything dangerous.

Witches however, were cutthroat as they were taught to be. Harlinas never thought she would be in the middle of an argument over who could use a cleaning charm better. But there she was, stuck in a room with a group of know-it-alls who all believed themselves to be the best at the spell simply because they read about it before coming to the school.

Davis was the most vocal of the group, her hands fisted at her hips as she bragged loudly over her skill. The other girl to raise such a fuss was named Millicent Bagnold. Both were from well known families and according to Victoria Edgecombe, had it in for each other since they were in their nappies.

Harlinas had had enough after the first ten minutes and finally decided that the only way to determine who was better at cleaning themselves, was to get them both dirty.

With a snap of the fingers, the two girls were suddenly being rained upon with mud.

Harlinas merely quirked a brow and waved a prompting hand. "Whoever is better at Scourgify will clean themselves the fastest."

She found herself on the receiving end of two furious glares.

"What? Do neither of you know the spell, because I can clean you both if you want."

Both girls drew their wands and proceeded to try the spell themselves, though nothing happened. With a snap of her fingers, Harlinas vanished the mud away. She then flicked her wand in their direction and doused the two in the cleaning bubbles of the scouring charm.

"It looks like _I_ am the best. Good to have that problem solved. And on that note, our first day of classes is tomorrow and I would like to be well rested for them."

The other four girls moved to get ready for bed, leaving the fuming duo to their business.

Harlinas could tell already that Ravenclaw was going to be an uphill battle.

Perhaps Slytherin would have been easier.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Tommary/Harrymort fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Harlinas got her middle name from Salacia Slytherin. Remember, her family is primarily Slytherin/Ravenclaw oriented.
> 
> Someone was curious about how I chose Harlinas' name. I took the name Haley and removed the 'ey'. Then I took Nastya, and removed the 'ya'. Add both together and there you go! Nastya is a derivative of An

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Do you like the cover I made?!


End file.
